


Domů

by kratula



Series: Avengers: Endgame Fix-its [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bittersweet, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: POZOR SPOILERY pro Endgame!Potřebovala jsem "spravit" jednu věc, která mi v závěru Endgame úplně nesedla a když už jsem to začala psát, napadlo mě dát do pořádku ještě pár detailů.Kdo ještě film neviděl, nedoporučuju číst, nejen kvůli spoilerům, ale bez znalosti děje, byste se stejně ztráceli.





	Domů

Oba supervojáci seděli na lavičce u jezera a melancholicky sledovali odrazy světla na hladině, zatím co za jejich zády se scházeli další hosté. Pozdraví se s nimi za chvíli, teď si chtěli dopřát chvilku soukromí a reflexe.

„Když jsem ho poznal, tak bydlel v nejokázalejším a nejošklivějším věžáku na celým Manhattanu. Nikdy bych nečekal, že dobrovolně skončí tady.“ meditoval Steve.

„Hm, to nikdo z nás. Žádnej jsme asi nečekali, že skončíme zrovna takhle.“ zahučel Bucky.

„To je pravda, všichni jsme mohli umřít už tolikrát. Celej svět, tak jak ho známe, mohl skončit …“

„A přesto jsme pořád tady! Skoro neuvěřitelný!“

„No, už ne všichni.“ povzdechl si Steve a Bucky ho vzal za ruku: „Hej Stevie, jasně že nám bude strašně chybět, už teď chybí, ale na druhou stranu – prožil hezkej život a umřel v posteli obklopenej rodinou o pěknejch pár let pozdějc, než se vodvážil doufat.“

„Jo, jo, samozřejmě máš pravdu … jen si říkám … pomalu začínám věřit, že i my dva nakonec umřeme v posteli.“

„Jako by ti to nikdy nehrozilo, ty pako! Celý tvý dětství a dospívání jsem se bál, že ta další nemoc bude tvoje poslední!“

„No dobře, byly doby, kdy jsem si to myslel taky a kdyby mi tehdy někdo řekl, že mi jednou bude sto dvacet a zajdu na sešlost věkem, vysmál bych se mu, co by mi moje tehdejší chatrný plíce dovolili.“

„Sešlost věkem? Zatím na tobě žádnou nepozoruju! To akorát já mám už mám šediny – z tebe, ty pako!“

„Copak? Snad nelituješ, že jsem nezmizel do minulosti a nevzal všechnu blbost sebou?“ rýpl si Steve a Bucky najednou zvážněl: „A ty nelituješ? Žes to cestování časem nakonec přenechal Bannerovi? Býval si mohl zůstat ...“

„Ne, nelituju toho ani trochu! Bruce v minulosti hledal … a doufám, že i našel něco, co v přítomnosti už nemohl mít. To není můj případ! Všechno, co potřebuju ke štěstí, mám právě tady! ...Ano, vím, co chceš říct, kdybych tenkrát nešel k ledu, nejspíš bych opravdu skončil s Peggy, měl jsem jí rád, dost na to, abychom spolu byli šťastní. Jenže ona měla svůj hezký život, manžela, děti, vnoučata, úžasnou kariéru a k ničemu z toho mě nepotřebovala.

Ale když už jsme neuvěřitelným řízením osudu oba skončili teď a tady, tak už to s tebou hodlám dotáhnout až do úplnýho konce, ty blbče!“ a s těmi slovy si Buckyho přitáhl k sobě a políbil.

„Ehm, ehm … neruším vás drazí přátelé?“

Na pěšince pár metrů od lavičky stál Thor. Za těch sedm let od chvíle, kdy se viděli naposledy, se vůbec nezměnil. Stále byl fit, snad jen ty dredy měl zas o kus delší a dnes byl oblečený v čemsi, co měla být snaživá nápodoba pozemského tmavého obleku.

„Ahoj Thore, vůbec nerušíš. Je nejvyšší čas, abychom se připojili k ostatním.“ pozdravil ho Steve.

Bucky ho sjel pohledem a zašklebil se: „Vypadáš dobře, chlape!“

Thor jim zkoumavý pohled oplatil a zachmuřil se: „Jaká to škoda, že se znovu vidíme při tak smutné příležitosti. Já si zkrátka nikdy nezvyknu, jak krátký čas je vám Midgarďanům vyměřen.“

„Není až tak důležité, kolik času máme, ale jak s ním naložíme, příteli!“ odpověděl mu Steve filozoficky a hromovládce vážně pokýval hlavou: „Pravda! A náš přítel dokázal veliké věci, jaké mnohý můj krajan nesvedl ani za tisíciletou existenci. Ale také je pravda, že mi bude velice … chybět! Je smutné vědět, že až příště zavítám na Zemi, už tu nebude aby si dobíral mé způsoby a můj účes.“ Thor několikrát zamrkal a potáhl nosem.

Steve na to neřekl nic, protože měl sám stažené hrdlo, tak jen popadl Buckyho kolem ramen a všichni tři se vydali směrem k dřevěnému domu opodál.

Terasa před ním už byla plná lidí, kteří se v hloučcích tiše bavili a tu a tam se některý zastavil u Pepper a Morgan, aby jim řekl nějaké utěšující slovo.

Thor údivem otevřel pusu. Když tu byl naposledy, byla Morgan rozjívenou, paličatou puberťačkou a dnes tu před ním stála zralá mladá žena.

Steve zachytil jeho udivený výraz a najednou mu bylo o něco lehčeji na duši. Ano, Tony jim všem bude chybět, ale mohlo to být mnohem, mnohem horší.

Když před sedmnácti lety Tony luskl prsty, když odvál prach, který zbyl z Thanosovy armády a Steve spatřil Tonyho, popáleného, krvácejícího, bezvládně opřeného o hromadu suti, tehdy si byl Steve jistý, že sleduje poslední chvíle svého parťáka a přítele.

Ale Tony dokázal ještě jednou v životě překvapit a hodit do koše všechny prognózy. Sice už nikdy nebyl úplně v pořádku, ale až na občasné sarkastické komentáře si na své chátrající zdraví slovem nepostěžoval, vděčný, že má šanci vidět svou dceru vyrůstat.

I pro Steva to bylo prozření. Je konečně čas užít si svůj život a záchranu světa přenechat jiným, mladším. Takže nechal štít i titul Samovi a udělal to, co toužil udělat už před víc jak osmdesáti lety.

Dnes tu bylo tolik lidí, některé Steve nikdy dřív nepotkal. Tolik mladých s nějakou výjimečnou schopností a touhou udělat správnou věc. Ti všichni viděli v Tonym svého hrdinu, svůj vzor a chtěli mu dnes vzdát poctu.

Když dostal příležitost Steve, nemluvil o Tonyho formálních úspěších, to mnohokrát řekli jiní, ale vzpomínal na něj jako na člověka, vděčný, že po tom strašlivém debaklu dostal šanci znovu si získat Tonyho přátelství.

Někteří mladí superhrdinové evidentně nevěděli, kam Steva zařadit. Pro současnou generaci se Kapitán Amerika jmenoval Sam Wilson. Ale i Sam už na sobě cítil věk a hledal si nástupce. Jednou dokonce žertoval, že ten štít Stevovi zas vrátí, protože bývalý kapitán nevypadal ve svých sto dvaceti na víc než na padesát.

Sérum možná tenhle proces zpomalovalo, ale stárli všichni – snad až na Thora. Jinak byli všichni, co zbývali ze staré party, více méně šedovlasí. A když byli po pohřbu pozváni do domu na občerstvení, nechali mládí mládím a sesedli se k jednomu stolu.

Jakmile si krapet zavzpomínali, Thor se rozpačitě zavrtěl ve svém křesle: „Velmi mně rmoutí, že jsem tuto zprávu neobdržel o pár dnů dříve, aby to viděl i Tony, ale musím se podělit alespoň s vámi.“

Všichni se na něj zvědavě podívali.

„Zase jsme narazili na Lokiho.“

„Na toho z roku 2012 nebo existuje ještě nějaký další?“ chtěla vědět Hillová.

Narážela tím na podivné setkání, které zažil Thor spolu se Strážci před pár lety. Dopadli desperáta, který obtěžoval jednu planetku ve vzdálené galaxii a z něho se vyklubal Thorův mrtvý, až na to, že velice živý bratr. Jenže tenhle Loki nevěděl nic o smrti Friggy nebo Odina, nic o návratu Hely a zániku Asgardu. Zato měl velkou hrůzu z Thanose, kterému zkazil plány a také měl v držení Tesseract.

Thor velkoryse bratrovi nabídl, že může v tomto Thanose prostém vesmíru zůstal, ale musí se zbavit Kamene prostoru, protože zde žádné Kameny oficiálně neexistují a nebylo by dobré, pokoušet nějakého dalšího šílence.

Jenže tenhle Loki ještě nebyl dostatečně poučený svými debakly a odmítl se Tesseractu vzdát. Raději zmizel do jiného světa a už o něm neslyšeli. Až do dneška.

„Copak? Zase zkoušel dobýt pro sebe nějaký trůn?“ ušklíbl se Clint.

„Ne, tentokrát se jen zjevil v jednom xandarském baru, kde jsme právě oslavovali úspěšnou misi. Ani nevím, jak nás tam našel.“

„Nejspíš udělal několik pokusů, než se trefil.“ nadhodil Scott.

„To nevím, ale prostě se tam objevil, řekl: „Myslím, že tohle tě tě bude zajímat!“, podal mi tohle a zase zmizel.“

Thor opatrně vyndal z náprsní kapsy saka složený kousek papíru, na jaký se tiskly kvalitnější časopisy. Ústřižek obsahoval jakousi fotografii a kousek popisného textu.

„Vůbec nevíme, kde k tomu Loki přišel, z jaké reality ani z jakého roku ten snímek pochází ...“ vykládal, zatímco výstřižek opatrně rozložil a dal kolovat.

Pepper se zmohla jen na: „Ach!“, Hillová si přikryla rukou pusu a i další, komu obrázek přišel do rukou vykazoval známky rozčilení. Clint snímek dlouho žmoulal v prstech a pak se rozplakal. Chvíli trvalo než ho podal Stevovi a Buckymu.

Na fotce byl byla dvojice, muž s tmavými, lehce pocuchanými a místy prošedivělými vlasy, držící kolem ramen drobnou rudovlásku. A pod tím text: „Doktor Banner a jeho žena právě otevírají nové centrum pro ...“ zbytek věty byl už odstřižený.

„Dokázal to … dokázal to! On jí našel!“ stejně jako předtím Clintovi, i Stevovi se po tvářích začaly koulet slzy.

„Tak vidíš, dostali svůj zaslouženej šťastnej konec.“ špitl mu do ucha nakřáplým hlasem Bucky a objal ho.

A Steve se najednou cítil strašně lehce. I kdyby se náhodou už zítra neměl probudit, bylo to v pořádku. Všichni to dokázali, všichni se nakonec dostali domů.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pokud se líbilo, zanechte mi prosím kudos či komentář. Klidně se podělte, co se Vám libilo a co byste naopak změnili.


End file.
